


Buzzfeed Knows All

by Sukiyaki_Rut



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Buzzfeed quizzes, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukiyaki_Rut/pseuds/Sukiyaki_Rut
Summary: Spock takes a Buzzfeed quiz





	Buzzfeed Knows All

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random little idea I had at midnight, so enjoy?

Jim tossed his phone onto Spock’s bed with a soft thump. “What is this?” Spock asked, lowering the screen of his laptop to pick up the phone. He had been roommates with Jim Kirk for two months now, and it was not uncommon for the other boy to throw his phone at Spock with an old Vine playing on repeat as Jim cackled from his bed. 

“It’s a Buzzfeed quiz. Take it.”

“‘Put together a meal and we’ll tell you when you’ll meet your soulmate’?” Spock questioned. “How would they know? Especially off that data?”

“It’s BUZZFEED, Spock. Buzzfeed knows all.”

Spock seriously doubted that but he started the quiz. The questions were inane and he could not really see how choosing mashed potatoes or green beans would determine when he met his soulmate. It was over quickly enough though. 

“What did you get?” Jim asked. 

“‘Look closely. Your soulmate is already in your life!’” Spock tried to give the exclamation mark the excitement it deserved but he couldn’t quite force the emotion. 

Jim grinned though. “That’s what I got too.”

Spock handed the phone back and opened his laptop again. “I fail to see why you are so convinced by the results of an online quiz.”

“It’s just confirming what I know,” Jim said and fell back onto his bed, scrolling through something else as Spock tried to concentrate on his essay again. He couldn’t hide the little flush on his neck though or the thought that maybe Buzzfeed did know something.


End file.
